This invention relates to a wiper blade assembly and more particularly to a wiper blade pressure distributing yoke provide with means to enable it to be coupled to a wiper arm having a pivot pin of the side mounting type. Primarily the invention is concerned with wiper blade assemblies for vehicle windshields or windscreens but it may also find application for use with vehicle headlamps.
Wiper arms of the side mounting type have a transversely extending pivot pin protruding from one side. In use the pivot pin is inserted into a transverse socket formed in a main yoke of a wiper blade assembly and conventionally is detachably held in position within the socket by some form of latching device cooperating with an annular recess formed in, and spaced from a free end of, the pivot pin.
One known type of wiper blade assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,580. In this known specification, the wiper blade assembly includes a primary yoke having a rigid central portion in which is formed a pivot pin receiving socket extending from one to the other side of the central portion. A plastics latching member is mounted within a recess which is formed in the underside of the central portion and which opens into the pivot pin receiving socket. The recess extends either side of the socket from a pocket on one side to a passageway on the other side which opens to the topside of the central portion. The latching member has an anchor portion detachably received in the pocket for securely detachably retaining the latching member in the recess and a latch portion resiliently connected to the anchor portion and normally received within an annular recess of a wiper arm pivot pin to retain the latter in the pivot pin receiving socket. In order to detach the pivot pin, a finger depressible member rigidly joined to the latch portion and positioned in, so as to extend to the top of, said passageway is depressed to resiliently move the latch portion relative to the anchor portion and clear of the annular recess thereby allowing the pivot pin to be removed from the socket.